


Just the right way to touch

by mooseintheocean



Series: All the Wincest in my head [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, no actual dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had learned through all those years that Dean has a few sensitive spots on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One time Sam put his fingers on that place where Dean's hair meets his neck, massaged and scratched it lightly just because it was right under his palm when they were slouched together on the couch, watching TV and he simply gave in to his urge to just touch his brother (he had it a lot, like all the time probably). After a while Dean's lips has parted, his whole body went completely lax. And Sam started to do it more often just to see if Dean would react the same way. And when Dean started to press a little more against his fingers or sit next to the bed where Sam was sitting/lying and then dropping his head in a silent "c'mon dude just scratch me, you know you want to. I obviously don't want to, because I don't need anything like that, I'm the manly man, but I just can't look at that hand of yours, just lying there idle. After all I am an awesome big brother" (well Dean could say a lot with his gestures, okay?). And when Dean started to do it more often and every time he relaxed quicker and quicker, Sam give himself a mental high-five.

See, Sam loves finding spots on his brother's body that, with the right stimulation, would make him completely lax and content and sometimes honest to God purring.

Sam had learned through all these years that Dean has a few spots like this.

Like this one just under his right ear. You just need to touch it with your fingertips and Dean's eyes are closing, his head falling to the left, giving you a better access. But try kissing it or even better, nip at it with your teeth and sooth it with your tongue and you will have your arms full of pliant, happy Dean.

Or there is this spot on his left hipbone. It's a beautiful spot, Sam must say, the way the skin stretches over bones underneath when Dean's back is arched, because apparently Sam is doing something good with his hands on or in Dean. And if you suck on that spot Dean will whimper. But if you're not in bed, just standing next to each other and you sneak a hand around Dean's waist and dip your fingers under the waistband of his jeans and just scratch it lightly, Dean will lean closer to you because his knees had gone a little unsteady.

And you can't forget about that place between his shoulder blades. You need to kiss it, not scratch it or massaged it, just kiss it and leave your lips pressed there for a while and Dean will sigh lightly. Just put your arm around him while doing this and he will feel 'weirdly safe'. It has slipped his mouth once, he didn't mean to say it but it happened, so now Sam does it every night he gets to be the big spoon.

And finally, there is something about his knees being touched. Sam found out about it when he was buried deep in Dean. And when they are like this he doesn't like to be attached to his big brother only in one place. He needs to put his lips somewhere on Dean, preferably on his mouth so he can fuck his big brother with his tongue at the same time. But back then he was slamming hard into Dean, Dean's legs on Sam's shoulders and he kissed the inside of one of his knees, more like sucked on it really, and Dean came. Just like that. Of course Sam had to check it just to be sure. He tried it in a diner once. They were sitting next to each other across from their father and he put a hand on Dean's knee under the table. John too much into newspaper to notice. Sam was pressing his fingers hard into the inside of Dean's knee massaging it lightly and his brother's legs fell apart a little, he wet his parted lips and there was a pretty pink blush staining his cheeks. Much to Sam's surprise there was even a bulge showing through his jeans. He wondered how he didn't notice it earlier. Surely Dean's knees brush against each other when he walks, so Sam would be able to see how this affects Dean. But then he remembered that because of Dean's, adorable and hot at the same time, bowlegs his knees never met (Dean actually withheld sex for four full days because of this bad joke).

So Sam was on a mission to find more spots that can disarm Dean completely.

Right now he is investigating those little changes in Dean's breathing when he sucks and nips on his wrists.

He thinks he might have found another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows what Sam is doing. Because he does it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all my followers at mooseintheocean.tumblr.com Love you, guys!

Dean would be lying if he said he doesn't know what Sam is doing. He knows exactly what Sam is doing - finding the spots on his body that make him putty, sleepy, horny. He would be lying if he said he doesn't like it. He would also be lying if he said he doesn't do the same thing to Sam. Because Dean Winchester is plenty of things but not a liar. Well mostly. Sometimes. Okay, so he's a liar, but he will never lie about his brother unless it saves Sam's life. Sue him.

Learning Sam is like researching for a job. Not the way Sam does, immaculate and thorough. More Dean's style, just dive in and see what it brings. Discovering those precious spots is not really a competition like some things between them, because, hello, brothers, they practically live to compete against each other. But Dean is happy to have one great advantage anyway; he is doing it much longer. He started learning Sam when he was four and Sammy was just a tiny human. He discovered so many things back then. For example, Sam had and has to this day extremely sensitive stomach. Dean had learned that when he was playing with his younger brother, blowing raspberries to baby Sammy's tummy. Back then it made Sam giggle in delight. Now though, he just need to put his hand on Sam's sculpted stomach and Sam will arch into the touch, pleased sounds escaping his mouth. He is still a little bit ticklish, and it doesn't need much, just soft fingers dancing through the expanse of his stomach and Sam is squirming, laughing softly.

Another thing Dean had learned about Sam long time ago, back when it was only meant as a playful or a comforting gesture, is how much he loved getting his hair played with. And it can be anything really. If you comb through his hair with your fingers, he will relax and sigh happily. If you want to hear him purr or put him to sleep, just scratch his scalp. If you tug on his hair while having sex, he will moan and get even harder. If you want to put him in a good mood in the shower, just wash his hair for him (yes, a blowjob would be sufficient too, but sometimes you just don't have enough time). And playing with his hair in any way while kissing, will make him weak in the knees, every time without a doubt.

Dean is a self-proclaimed scholar of Sam Winchester. He knows all about him. Like the fact that those spots where his neck meets his jaw behind his ears are the best way to pacify angry Sam. Just try to kiss it or lick it, or bite it a little and he will slump over you, giving you a better access and Dean swears you will be able to feel the exasperation leaving his body.

  
Or that if you want to get him hard and horny in ten seconds, you just need to play with his nipples. Suck and bite on them and Sam will be begging you to fuck him. You will get the same effect if you bite and kiss his inner thighs. That delicate soft skin looks so delicious it practically screams "bite me" at you. And Sam makes the prettiest sounds if you combine those two things. Dean would know, he is addicted to them. His fingers playing with Sam's nipples while biting those tempting inner thighs and Dean can spend hours marveling at the amazing moans escaping that beautiful pink mouth. 

Sam loves getting his back massaged. Dean loves it too, there's not a lot of things that can be compared to getting a back rub after physically difficult hunt. But Sam's appreciation of back massages is on another new level. He just loves it so much and it never fails to relax him. Dean loves that fact and uses it anytime Sam is under a lot of stress, wound up tight after a hunt or when his back is stiff complimentary to the whole night's research and uncomfortable chairs in the bunker. But Dean's favorite are the massages he gives Sam just because he wants to. He loves having all that muscle underneath him. And, to be honest, who wouldn't? Sam can melt into the mattress during those. They’re making him comfortable and relaxed. Sometimes Sam will get hard and those are Dean's favoritest ('shut up, Sam, it is a word now, coz I used it'), because they are leading to a different kind of rubbing and Dean will always get behind those ('get behind, hehe').

Dean is always happy when his Weekly Worship Sam Day rolls around. And yes, he calls it that, capital letters and all, only in his head, but still. Every Tuesday, because Sam had his fair share of awful Tuesdays (and Dean will spend the rest of his life, making up for those), he takes his time to celebrate Sammy and his body. And there is a lot to worship, thank Chuck, his brother is built like a goddamn tree. If Sam realized what Dean's doing, he never said anything.

So, one of those Tuesdays Dean came out of the shower only to find Sam sitting on the bed propped by the headboard typing at his laptop. Eager to start his celebration, but not really wanting to disturb Sam, Dean plopped down next to him with his feet up near youngest Winchester' head. He sure didn't mind when Sam started to massage his ankles absently, strong fingers kneaded at his flesh, tense after running all day during a hunt ('damn you, shapeshifters'). And Sam didn't even realized he was doing it until Dean hummed happily, flicking through channels on their motel's crappy TV. Sam stopped for a split second (and Dean is pretty sure, he just figured out how much Dean likes that) before starting on his other ankle. Even though Dean loved it, he didn't lay down because of that. Well, he maybe a little hoped Sam will get a hint, but what he really wanted back then was to play with Sam's feet. It's not like he has a foot fetish. He does not get off to Sam jerking him off with his feet or coming on his feet. Not at all. It is simply because he knows Sam likes getting massages, so he wanted to check if a foot massage would be his new thing. He started to massage the sole of Sam's left foot, digging his fingers in hard. The angle was a little bit off, so he couldn't use his thumbs, but he wasn't gonna give up Sam's hands working on his ankles just yet. Sam was content, sighing softly every couple minutes. After Dean was done he placed a lot of soft kisses on his brother's feet, with a light nip every now and then. The pretended annoyed sounds it elicited out of Sam, were making Dean happier then they ever should. And Dean knew he is going to add Sammy's feet to his "Things That Make Sam Feel Good" book.

He honestly can't wait for the next Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dean worships his brother every day of the week, 52 weeks out of the year. Those Tuesdays are all about and for Sam tho. \\(^ヮ^)/


End file.
